


Just Having Fun

by Asra_Lover



Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series), Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Collars, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Sub Mark, Verbal Humiliation, dom anti, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asra_Lover/pseuds/Asra_Lover
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Anti has a little bit of fun with Mark.READ TAGS
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/AntiSepticEye, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Markiplier/Jacksepticeye
Kudos: 29





	Just Having Fun

Mark pulled his coat closer to himself as he walked out into the winter air. He had just completed the last of his Christmas shopping, and was proud of it at that. He was sure he had gotten Jack the perfect gift.

He quickly began his walk home. It was Christmas Eve after all, he had to wrap Jack’s present quickly without the other man seeing. 

On top of that, Mark had also bought a string of Christmas lights. Jack had mentioned wanting to decorate the house and Mark figured it would be a nice Christmas Eve activity for them. 

Mark shook off his boots as he finally entered the house.

“Jack, I’m home!” He yelled, shrugging off his coat. When he got no reply, he worried on his lip, walking through the house. “Jack?”

He made his way through the kitchen with still no reply. In the grocery bag the Christmas lights clinked together, the only sound as Mark walked through the house.

“Ja-“ As Mark entered the living room his heart sank.

“You’re home early.”A snickering voice chortled.

Mark took a step back, “Bring Jack back.” He said firmly. “Now.”

Anti tilted his head, clicking his tongue. “Now why would I do that?” Anti stoop from where he had been sitting on the couch. “When we could be having so much fun?” His eyes sparkled as he spoke. It was unsettling for Mark to see the person he loved most and the person he hated most wrapped up into the same body.

“It’s Christmas Eve, Anti.” Mark spoke. “Leave us be.”

Anti glanced over at the Christmas Tree that stood in the living room. 

“Ah, of course.” Anti grinned. “Well then, why don’t we celebrate in our own way?”

Before Mark knew it he was being pinned to the ground. He didn’t even know how Anti was able to do it. He struggled against the other man’s grip.

In the struggle, Mark had dropped the grocery bag, spilling out the contents. 

“Oh, how nice of you.” Anti purred against Mark’s ear. “You got Jackie a little gift?”

Mark kicked and struggled, but it was no use.

Anti reacher with one hand and gently took the Christmas lights, using them to tie Mark’s hands behind his back. When he was satisfied, he stood, watching Mark lay helpless on the floor.

“Now, lets take a closer look at this gift.” Anti picked up the box, turning it over in his hands. “A collar? Oh, Marky, I didn’t know you two were into this sort of stuff.”

Mark felt his face go red, but he didn’t reply. Instead, he continued to fight against his restraints.

Anti tutted, “Now, I can’t have Jack wearing this, then when I’m back to being me I’ll be stuck with the stupid thing around my neck.” Anti’s eyes seemed to glow with an idea. “Yes, why don’t we have you wear it.”

With a swift motion, Anti ripped the box open and produced the collar Mark had picked out for Jack. It was a lovely shade of green with a thick padlock on the front. In the box was the key as well.

“Hold still.” Anti instructed. When Mark refused to comply, Anti grabbed at his hair, yanking his head up to reveal his vulnerable neck. Anti slipped through collar on, locking it with the key.

The collar felt weird on Mark’s neck as he felt himself grow even hotter with rage and embarrassment. 

“Knock it off!” 

Anti slipped the key into his pocket. “We’ll find a nice hiding place for that later.” He tilted his head. “After all, it would be a shame if all Jack had to do to get you out was reach into my pocket here.”

“Now, let’s get down for the real fun.”

Anti leaned down, prodding and caressing at Mark, who laid stiff on the floor. Eventually, Anti’s nimble fingers found Mark’s belt loops. He tugged down Mark’s pants. 

“Why?” Mark said through gritted teeth.

“I’m just having fun, you know that.” Anti said, yanking down Mark’s boxers. “Now, you boys surely have some lube laying around here, don’t you?”

Anti leaned over to a nearby drawer, yanking it open to reveal his suspicions to be true.

“Of course, two horny idiots like you two would have some stored in the living room.” With that, Anti lubed up his fingers, pressing them into Mark.

Mark let out a soft, strained moan. He couldn’t even help it.

“Hush, hush, just enjoy it.” Anti soothed, thrusting his fingers in and out. “I’m sure it’s not often you get to played with....” Anti curled his fingers, making Mark moan louder. Anti leaned in close to Mark’s ear. “I think you like being paid attention like this.”

Mark didn’t reply. Instead, he just yanked his head far enough away so that Anti wasn’t in his face anymore. It was a small act of defiance, but the most he could do.

Anti leaned back, shaking his head, “So stubborn.”

He pulled his fingers out of Mark and pulled the front of his pants down, revealing his member. Hastily, he began to lube up.

When he was finished, he tossed the lube aside, with one hand, he grabbed ahold of Mark’s dark hair, with the other, he inserted himself into Mark.

Mark bit down on his lip, feeling himself be filled by Anti. His hatred towards Anti and pleasure of it all made everything confusing. He choked back another moan.

Anti began thrusting, gripping on to Mark’s hair tighter. Mark hadn’t even known he liked hair pulling until that moment. He let himself make a small whimper noise.

“Good boy.” Anti said firmly, still going at his own pace. Then, Anti hit the spot.

Mark’s prostate.

Mark couldn’t even hold back, he let out a loud moan, embracing how his own dick twitched and excited.

“You like that?” Anti replies, changing position slightly so he can hit that spot over and over again.

Mark can’t even hold himself back, it’s not long before Mark is cumming, shooting off onto the living room floor.

“Oh so soon?” Anti tuts. “No wonder you top Jack, you can hardly last on bottom.”

Mark is hazy from the orgasm and couldn’t find the strength to bite back with another remark. Instead, he laid there, letting Anti have his way with them.

Anti finishes a bit later, filling Mark’s ass with his cum. He wipes himself up quick, satisfied with his job.

Tugging up his pants, Anti flashed Mark a smile. “Well, I have a key to hide. Merry Christmas, Markimoo.”


End file.
